The proposed research will measure the relationship between changes in economic and demographic sub-groups of the population. The independent economic variables will include measures of change in the size and structure of the Washington County, Maryland economy as well as more intuitively predictive measures such as unemployment and inflation. Several groupings of industrial sectors (e.g., basic industries, service industries) as well as the sum of all sectors will be used as independent measures. The dependent survey measures will include scores on stressful life events instruments, mood scales, psycho-physiological symptom scales and mental health case openings. The life event, mood and symptom variables will be constructed from existing data collected in a 20-month epidemiological survey conducted by the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene with NIMH funding. Case openings data are available from the providers of mental health services. The strength of relationship between the dependent and independent measures wll be measured with cross-lagged correlational techniques for each demographic subgroup.